Team Work Competition
by hermione6913
Summary: When Hermione, Harry, and Ron eneter a Hogwarts competition, Hermione finds herself partnered with someone sure to hurt her score.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe this," Hermione complained to Harry and Ron, "this is going to ruin all the times on the schedules I put together for our homework."

Hermione continued to complain to Harry and Ron all the way to the Great Hall, but apart from her no one was complaining. Everyone was really excited, for Dumbledore had told all 6th and 7th year students to report to the Great Hall so he could make an important announcement.

Hermione was still complaining when the three Gryffindors arrived in the Great Hall and took their seats but she became quiet the minute Dumbledore stood up and asked for silence.

"Thank you," said Dumbledore. "I'm sorry to disrupt your evening but the staff and I have decided to add something to this year's school year along with regular classes and clubs. Starting tomorrow you can sign up to be part of the TWC or Team Work Competition. The TWC is a competition where everyone will have a partner and every week there will be a challenge. Some challenges will have to do with a certain class, some with flying and some with... well we'll wait until the challenge. Now some challenges will take place during the night some during the day and others throughout a few days. Each team will be awarded points at the end of each challenge and at the end of the challenges the team with the most points will win a prize."

With this Dumbledore sat down once more and watched and smiled as the students started to talk to their neighbors about Dumbledore's speech and the extra "course" for this year.

Everyone became quiet when Dumbledore stood up once more. "I remind you, this is something that you choose to do and only if you think that you will have the time and courage. Once you have begun you can not drop out and leave your partner to compete alone. If you would like to compete in this please talk to you Head of House starting tomorrow and sign up by Friday. This concludes my announcement and more details will be given on Friday."

With this Dumbledore stood up and walked through the side door, out of the hall. Once he had left, the students started leaving the Great Hall in bunches and as they walked back to their common rooms they talked about the competition.

Hermione left with Harry, Ron, and Ginny and they were all discussing they competition.

"Well, I'm going to do it," said Harry. "It sounds just like the Triwizard Tournament."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "it would give us a break from homework and a prize wouldn't be bad either."

Ron's comment was followed by sniggering from behind the group. They all whipped around to find themselves face to face with Draco Malfoy and his crowd.

"Well, Weasley you wouldn't care if the prize was a tissue as you probably can't even afford one of those." With that Malfoy and his crowd stalked toward the dungeons, leaving Ron furious.

"I can't believe him," Ron exclaimed, "actually I take that back. I can believe him but that gives him no right, I repeat, NO RIGHT, to make snide remarks about my family. Yeah, I'm defiantly entering that contest and I'm going to win and that will fix Malfoy and with big mouth."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. They both knew that even if Ron did win it wouldn't change Malfoy at all but there was no use arguing with Ron while he was this mad so they just kept quiet until they got back up to the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Friday rolled around almost all the 6th and 7th year students had signed up for the TWC. Everyone had decided who they were going to partner with and they were all discussing tactics and challenges. At 7 o'clock on Friday evening all the competing students made their way to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were continuing the argument they had been having since they signed up.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" said Ron. "I know I'll be complete rubbish."

"No you won't," Harry insisted. "You're going to be great"

The argument was the same every time so by now whenever they started it up again, Ginny and Hermione would mock them.

"I'm going to be awful," said Ginny laughing. "I knew that all along that's why I signed up"

"No," said Hermione laughing along with Ginny, "you're going to do so well they're going to ask you to be Minister of Magic"

"Hey," said Ron cutting in on Ginny and Hermione, "what does the Minster of Magic have to do with anything?"

"Well Ronald," said Ginny as they took their seats in the Great Hall, " you're acting as if this competition is going to effect the rest of your life."

"You shut up," said Ron, "You overreact all the time so don't now start in on me about how --"

Ron was cut off by Dumbledore striding in through the side door into the Great Hall.

"May I have everyone's attention please," said Dumbledore. Everyone became quiet at once. "I am pleased to see so many people here to participate." Some people sniggered at this but then became quiet once more when Dumbledore said, "So let me explain the competition."

"As I told you on Tuesday, everyone will have a partner and every week there will be a challenge. The challenges will vary from academics to physical challenges. Each team will be awarded points at the end of each challenge and at the end of all the challenges the team with the most points will be awarded a prize." Here Dumbledore paused for a minute then said, "Does everyone understand?" Everyone nodded or called out then Dumbledore said, "Well then let me assign teams and then I can tell you about the first challenge."

At this there was a great deal of yelling.

"Assign teams-"

"We've already chosen teams-"

"You can't do this-"

"SILENCE," bellowed Dumbledore." I never said you could pick your own teams so someone should have asked. But if anyone is not ok with this they can leave now. This is your last chance to leave because then I will assign teams and you can't pull out once teams are assigned." Dumbledore waited but no one got up to leave.

"Ok," said Dumbledore, "Then I will assign teams now. Everyone please stand up." Dumbledore took out his wand and all the House tables disappeared and in their place about 100 small tables appeared with two chairs at each. "When I call your name please choose a table and sit down with your partner." With this he pulled a list out of his pocket and began to read of pairs.

"Harry Potter…….Padma Patil, Ron Weasley……..Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley… Ernie Macmillan, Hermione Granger…….Draco Malfoy.

"You have got to be kidding me," Hermione exclaimed. "Malfoy out of everyone here I get stuck with Malfoy." Hermione continued to rant and rave to Ginny, who had stayed to comfort Hermione, until Dumbledore said, "Excuse me Miss. Weasley, Miss. Granger, please join your partners at a table."

"See you later Gin," said Hermione miserably to Ginny.

"It'll be okay Hermione," said Ginny as she walked toward the table that Ernie was sitting at.

"Yeah," Hermione thought to herself, "this is going to be just great." And with that Hermione turned and slowly walked to the table where Draco Malfoy was sitting, with a smirk on his face.


End file.
